Space requirements in the field of integrated circuit utilization are a critical feature of the design of a system using integrated circuits. The smaller that an integrated circuit, and ancillary components such as conducting traces to the integrated circuit, can be made, the more integrated circuits can be produced for a given size of a silicon wafer. Other advantages for reduced size integrated circuits include the reduction in power requirements for operating the circuits.